


Homebodies and House Parties

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on Song, Boyfriends, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Party, Liam is bored, M/M, One Shot, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "If you're gonna be a homebody, then we're gonna have a house party."





	Homebodies and House Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Sam Hunt's "House Party"

Theo was sitting on his bed, working on some college applications. He and Liam were about to graduate and they were both a little behind on them. Luckily, Theo didn’t need to study so he could get started. But Liam was supposed to be studying; however, Theo could hear his TV in the other room. He would wander over and tell his boyfriend to get to work but he figured Liam was old enough to figure that out on his own.

Theo was able to ignore the sound of some zitcom playing across hall. But when his phone vibrated he picked it up to see there was a message from Liam. Theo rolled his eyes at the laziness.

_**Liam: Knock knock** _

Theo wasn’t sure if he should really humor him right now but… he was a little bored.

_**Theo: who’s there?** _

_**Liam: Daisy** _

_**Theo: Daisy who?** _

_**Liam: Daisy me rollin’ day hatin’** _

_**Theo: … I’m breaking up with you** _

_**Liam: *middle finger emoji*** _

_**Theo: *heart eyes* You should study babe** _

For another fifteen minutes, Liam would not stop texting Theo. Some of it was banter, some of it was flirting. Liam told more bad jokes.

_**Liam: You know what would be fun to do today?** _

_**Theo: finish my applications???** _

_**Liam: we should go to Ikea and hide in those great big closets and then pop out whenever people walk by and be like “back from Narnia”** _

_**Theo: … Narnia????** _

_**Liam: ?!?!?!??!! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT NARNIA IS?**_!Q _ **?!?!?!**_

_**Theo: Um… no. and the nearest Ikea is like four hours away so…** _

_**Liam: Theo, I’m bored!!!!!** _

_**Theo: Then study** _

_**Liam: I’m done studying come over here I want to do stuff** _

_**Theo: Is ‘Stuff’ my new nickname?** _

_**Liam: sure** _

_**Theo: Why don’t you go out and do something with Mason?** _

_**Liam: … cause I don’t want to go ‘out’** _

_**Theo: But**_ ikea _ **?**_

_**Liam: Yeah that would be fun but not with Mason** _

_**Theo: Why not?** _

_**Liam: CAUSE HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND** _

Theo sighed. This kid must be so bored. He was so needy sometimes. He had to admit, it sounded fun to go over and just hang out with him for a while. It always did. And… college applications were getting annoying so…

_**Theo: so you just don’t want to be alone?** _

_**Liam: pretty much** _

_**Theo: ok sit tight babe, I’ll be over in ten minutes let me finish this one application first** _

_**Liam: *series of various heart emojis* we’re not going anywhere are we? Cause I don’t want to get dressed** _

_**Theo: Whatever you got on? Stay in it You ain’t gotta leave the house to have a good time, princess *winky face* Imma bring the good time to you** _

Theo finished what he could of the application and then went across the hall. He closed and locked Liam’s door. Liam was laying on his bed, wearing what he’d had on for LaCrosse practice, probably still smelling of his sweat. Theo wouldn’t complain about that.

Liam head was propped up against his head bored so he could see his TV. He smiled. “Hi.” Theo stuck his arm behind Liam’s TV to switch it off. “Hey, I was watching that.”

Theo smirked as he wandered over to Liam’s stereo system and plugged his own phone in, searching through his playlist very briefly before he turned on some music and spun around to face Liam. “Not anymore.” He turned the music up, exceptionally loud. Too loud for two werewolves.

Theo wandered over to Liam’s bedside, lifting his knees up to the bed and crawling up to him. He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Liam looked at Theo funny. “Why’s it so loud?”

“If you’re gonna be a homebody, let’s have a house party,” Theo said giving him another kiss, this time on his chin. “Just the two of us.”

Liam actually giggled at that, blushing as Theo continued to kiss him all up and down his neck. “But what about when my parents come home?”

Theo shrugged. “I can put a sock on the door knob if you like.”

“No. Don’t get up,” Liam said wrapping an arm around Theo. “Just take of your shirt, Stuff.”

Theo laughed before he pulled his shirt off, throwing it over the lampshade at Liam’s bedside. “Let’s get this party started.”

And so they did. Their little house party lasted until Liam’s mother came pounding on Liam’s door when she got home from work. Having a little bit of fun with Liam was way better than working on college applications.


End file.
